


All About You

by beastieboys



Series: The Hilary Duff Collection [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non Explicit Sex, Songfic, i guess??, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Mason are friends with benefits, but Mason wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [All About You by Hilary Duff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WpF9QEjPNw) as part of a series of requests by a wonderful Anon on my [Spenson McPorter tumblr](http://spensonmcporter.tumblr.com).

“So, you and Spencer, huh?” Madison says, flicking the lights on in the front hallway, resembling Mrs. Incredible after catching her husband home late from stopping the fire.

 

Mason scoffs. His face scrunches up.

 

_Spencer? She really thinks he’s getting home half past midnight because of Spencer fucking Porter?_

 

(She’s totally right, but he can’t tell her that.)

 

“Madison, we talked about this. I like Jane.” Mason says, pleading with her like she’s his mother.

 

“Like that’s much of an improvement.” she mumbles, making Mason’s face contort even more.

 

“Where did you get the idea of me and Spencer?”

 

“People talk.” Madison says, her expression stone cold.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Mason mutters, walking down the hall to his bedroom he shares with Madison.

 

He changes into some pajamas, the one pair that Madison _doesn’t_ have a match for, thank God, and crawls into bed, not bothering to brush his teeth or brush his hair, even though he had it in a beanie. He’ll deal with it in the morning. For now, Mason just wants to reminisce on tonight’s events.

 

It’s a little blurry, how it started, but it was a Wednesday game, Spencer running touchdown after touchdown. Mason cheered through his megaphone while the girl cheerleaders shook their pompoms. McKinley Titans won. He remembers that.

 

He also remembers being pulled into the back of Spencer’s beat up pick up truck after they had been driving towards the “after party” (or so Spencer said, but now Mason wonders if there ever really was one) for twenty minutes. Basically, they were in the middle of nowhere and Spencer climbs on top of Mason in the bed of the truck and sucks the living life out of him. Mason tried to return the favor, but Spencer had other ideas.

 

Mason’s getting hard thinking about it. _Calm down. Go to sleep._

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  


It happens like this from then on, a football game won (or lost) and Spencer invites Mason somewhere only to “get lost” on the side of some dirt road and reach euphoria at least four times, or so it feels. Spencer even keeps pillows and a comforter tucked under the drivers seat, just for these occasions. Mason doesn’t mind waiting for him to lay the spread down before getting to business, for it gives Mason the false sense of something more romantic.

 

Mason can’t even remember if he’s actually kissed Spencer on his lips, a small peck. He’s made out like a fucking whore but that’s sex. He kind of wants _love_. With _Spencer_. But Spencer is with Allister, who isn’t much of a football fan and never shows up.

 

In their afterglow, they watch the stars and the trees as the rustle in the wind, Mason’s head on Spencer’s chest, kind of uncomfortable because of the muscles, but not wanting to move from his body heat. It is here he voices something he’s been thinking about.

 

“Hey, Spence?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Mason turns his head to look the other boy in the eyes.

 

“I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore.” the cheerleader says.

 

“Are you kidding? I’m with Allister.” Spencer replies, laughing nervously.

 

“Then why isn’t it _him_ you’re fucking in the bed of your truck after every football game?” Mason asks, his eyebrows raised.

 

“We’re...taking it slow.”

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Mason says, trying to conceal the heartbreak he’s feeling. He’s a _fuckbuddy_. He sits up, away from Spencer’s heat.

 

“We’re not just a little _thing_.” Mason explains. “I want to be with you.”

 

“Don’t give me that. I just got you off!” Spencer exclaims, sitting up as well.

 

“ _I_ can do that _myself_.” Mason says. He jumps down from the back of the truck.

 

“Take me back to my go-go mobile.” Mason says, hoisting himself back into the passenger seat.

 

Spencer sighs and pulls himself out of the back of the truck and walks to the driver’s seat.

 

“I’m sorry, man. It’s just…” Spencer starts, turning the ignition and pulling out of the ditch they were in.

 

“Just _what_?” Mason asks, “What does he have that I don’t? He doesn’t even come to your games! You’re fucking cheating on him!”

 

“Shut up.” Spencer says.

 

Mason closes his mouth. He was about to say something about how he wants to be with him, for real, holding his hand in the hallways and actually _telling_ Madison that yes, that’s where he’s been.

 

That night, in his bed, he cries. It isn’t anything big or loud, but tears fall from his eyes silently as Madison snores.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

The next football game has Mason’s heart pounding. He has no idea who he’s going home with, considering the whole ordeal with Spencer. He can barely focus on his halftime routine and almost gets yelled at afterwards.

 

The whole second half he watches Spencer, even when he’s on the bench. Mason couldn’t care less about the game. He cares a whole lot about the boy he’s watching, though. He hates to admit it, but he prays that it’ll work out between he and Spencer.

 

The Titans win again. Everyone on the team rushes to the field, followed by the Cheerios and the McKinley fans. Everyone is cheering, Mason’s blood is pumping with adrenaline, and he sees Spencer slapping a few teammates on the back. The two boys lock eyes, and almost as if he’s hypnotized, Spencer walks straight for Mason.

 

The football player kisses him. In front of everyone. That chaste, no tongue kiss Mason had been longing for. Heads turn and he can hear Madison whisper _“I knew it”_ but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t fucking care.

 

All he cares about is Spencer’s hand, leading him away from the crowd and towards the locker room, grabbing their stuff. He cares about Spencer leading him to the beat up old pick up truck.

 

Mason can’t believe their destination: Spencer’s house. The two boys rush into the house and to Spencer’s room, pulling clothing off as they make their way to the bed.

 

“What are we?” Mason asks, sitting on Spencer’s stomach, feeling the friction between his ass and the other boy’s groin.

 

“Whatever you want, I fucking love you. Allister is nothing compared to you.” Spencer says, leaning up for a sloppy kiss.

 

Mason blames the sudden change in Spencer’s mood on adrenaline, though in the back of his head, he wishes the _“I love you”_ was tattooed on his skin. He can’t bear any more mind games, but he’s too blissed out right now to care.

 

For now, he’s all about Spencer, and Spencer is all about him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
